vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gardevoir
Is there a reason Gardevoir's Large Star level feat isn't accounted for? It's perfectly legitimate, though it should be mentioned that it is not in any way Gardevoir's normal AP, as it uses ''literally all ''of its energy, and it is suggested to be likely fatal to Gardevoir, as it is given alongside statements such as "It will give its life to protect its trainer". Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 23:55, September 20, 2016 (UTC) The wording doesn't makes it sound like a sacrifical blast attack. Just that "It can do black holes and shit I guess", with the seperate statement "It will risk its life for the trainer". Although you could say that it can only have such power when protecting its trainer, buti havng such a huge gap between normal AP and Protecting trainer AP is weird Saikou The Lewd King (talk) 00:16, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Also, as to why Gardevoir isn't affected by the Black Hole it creates: "It apparently does not feel the pull of gravity because it supports itself with psychic power." WeeklyBattles (talk) 00:18, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Wouldn't that be FTL psychic powers then, if the range is so close? Saikou The Lewd King (talk) 00:19, September 21, 2016 (UTC) It's not "protecting trainer AP". It's Gardevoir using the sum of all its possible energy, at once. It can't do this multiple times. Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 00:25, September 21, 2016 (UTC) The only statement regarding the black hole is this "Gardevoir has the psychokinetic power to distort the dimensions and create a small black hole." It doesn't say anything about it being only possible once. The thing about unleashing its full psychokinesis power is in a different entry, and doesn't hint at it being a suicide attack Saikou The Lewd King (talk) 00:29, September 21, 2016 (UTC) "Gardevoir has the psychokinetic power to distort the dimensions and create a small black hole. This Pokémon will try to protect its Trainer even at the risk of its own life." It's pretty much saying there's a good chance it will die if it creates a black hole. WeeklyBattles (talk) 00:33, September 21, 2016 (UTC) "To protect its Trainer, it will expend all its psychic power to create a small black hole." Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 00:35, September 21, 2016 (UTC) I forgot about that one entry, my bad. Stil seems a bit much to assume it's fatal, just that it's probably not something of a common move and may leave her powerless Saikou The Lewd King (talk) 00:38, September 21, 2016 (UTC) We have regulations against using most Black Hole feats in fiction. Antvasima (talk) 07:00, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Yes, and Gardevoir passess most of the tests based on the brief descriptions we're given. It explicitly creates the black hole via manipulation of space and gravity via its psychic powers, it is not done via an attack, Gardevoir is not sucked in due to explicit mention of its powers making it unaffected by gravitational forces, and nothing is stated to withstand this miniature black hole in a way that would suggest it isn't a real singularity. Gardevoir simply creates it by expending all of its energy to alter gravity and form a miniature singularity. It is a specific feat which scales to no one, not even Gardevoir's normal AP. If it does not explicitly violate any rules of regular black holes, I do not see why it cannot be mentioned as something Gardevoir can only do under specific circumstances and by using all of its power. Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 07:07, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Okay, but we probably cannot scale from it to other Pokemon with much lower displays of power. The Pokemon writers likely did not understand just how powerful that they made the character. Antvasima (talk) 15:29, September 21, 2016 (UTC)